The invention relates to the known phenomena of photovoltaic current generation due to the absorption of light energy impinging a PN junction. The energy level of the electrons in the crystal lattice increases, which causes some of the electrons to break away from their atoms, thus creating free electrons and holes.
With no voltage across a PN junction, free carriers will diffuse across the junction and set up a potential barrier. When light falls on the junction, the density of carriers diffusing across the junction will increase. If the differential voltage across the junction is high enough, a current will flow through an external resistance connected across the terminals of the device. This is commonly called a photovoltaic junction or solar cell, which converts radiant or light energy into electric energy.
Solar cells generate direct current. A DC to AC conversion must be made for those applications requiring alternating current.
The present invention provides a simple yet effective AC solar cell system. Light is converted to AC electrical energy without a DC to AC converter.